


Invader Zim: Alien Autopsy

by Quill18



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Autopsy, Body Horror, Dark Comedy, Gen, Twine, cartoony gore, fangame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Dib and Zim are friends. They hunt down aliens together and this time they have caught a Vortian to dissect FOR SCIENCE. Interactive illustrated text-game.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Invader Zim: Alien Autopsy

**Author's Note:**

> See link for the game and credits.

[Play Here On Itch.Io](https://eelwaffles.itch.io/invader-zim-alien-autopsy)

> THIS GAME IS NOT MOBILE FRIENDLY.   
>   
> 
> 
> Click run game then click the blue text. There is a back arrow in the upper left corner of the screen to go back. 
> 
> I do not own Invader Zim.
> 
> I wrote this for Halloween 2019. Screenshot is from the episode: "Dark Harvest." Open for twine commissions!
> 
> THIS IS NOW ILLUSTRATED! -2/9/2020
> 
> Pencils done by TuxedoGin. I did the ink, writing and creative design.
> 
> Main instagram: <https://www.instagram.com/tuxedogin/>
> 
> Original game sketches: 
> 
> <https://www.instagram.com/p/B5lgoZYJXvT/>
> 
> <https://www.instagram.com/p/B6CzjVgJ2as/>
> 
> <https://www.instagram.com/p/B6UwpaEjDg4/>
> 
> <https://www.instagram.com/p/B6ekxj5pS9a/>
> 
> <https://www.instagram.com/p/B5JaiPhp1Lt/>  
>   
> Inspired by an AU Idea from: 
> 
> [https://subtleshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/187527735588/invader-zim-headcanons-so...](https://subtleshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/187527735588/invader-zim-headcanons-some-of-these-will)
> 
> _Dib and Zim become friends to a degree (more like frenemies). They either go on hunts together for like Bigfoot and such, or Zim (being hella chaotic and destructive) helps Dib lure and capture aliens for dissection. (If Zim is willing to steal organs you can’t tell me he wouldn’t be down with this.)_


End file.
